Cloud Strife
Summary Cloud Strife is the main protagonist in Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, and also appears in the spin-off games of the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, including Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- and Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, as a supporting character. An arrogant and proud swordsman at first, Cloud believes himself to be a former member of an a top-ranking member of Shinra's elite paramilitary unit, SOLDIER. Now working as a mercenary-for-hire, Cloud takes a job with the anti-Shinra organization AVALANCHE to bring down his old employers. It's revealed during the game that he isn't what he seems: Cloud failed to qualify for SOLDIER and instead took a job as an infantryman. During a mission to Nibelheim with Sephiroth and his best friend and SOLDIER 1st Class Zack Fair died, Cloud was wounded and used as a lab experiment for Hojo. Zack broke them out years later but died in the escape, and Cloud, suffering from a great deal of physical and psychological trauma, impressed Zack's memories on his own, creating a false past and a false personality to match it. With the help of his friends, learns there is more to being a hero than possessing physical strength and fame. After the truth is revealed he suffers a stunning revelation, but thanks to a journey to the center of the mind, he comes to terms with who he is and rebuilds his persona from the ground up. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B | At least 5-A to 4-B Name: Cloud Strife Origin: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Male Age: 21 (FF7) 23 (Advent Children) 24 (Dirge of Cerberus) Classification: Human, Former Shinra Infantryman, Mercenary, Successful Sephiroth Clone Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Summoning, Master Swordsmanship, skilled in the use of a shotgun and grenades (Having formerly being a Shinra Infantry man), use of Mako to empower weapon and for different effects (Braver, Meteorain, Cross-Slash, Finishing Touch, Omnislash Version 5, Omnislash, and many more), resistance to soul attacks, personal Soul Manipulation with limits, resistance to Telekinesis, resistance to Mind Control/Illusions, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, lightning, ice, wind, and earth variety), Healing and Regeneration (Mid-Low), Poison Manipulation, Transmutation (In the form of transforming others into toads), Petrification (Possible side effect of the Break spell), Teleportation (can also be used to send target(s) far away, not to another dimension), Barrier Creation, Time Manipulation, Energy Blasts (in the form of Ultima) [[http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Solar System level (Capable of slaying the Weapons) | Solar System level+ (Has defeated Sephiroth with all versions of Omnislash. Notably, at the end of the original game, Cloud's will briefly surpassed Sephiroth's in their battle inside the Lifestream) | At least Large Planet level+ to Solar System level (Higher tiered summons like Typhoon or Knights of the Round are capable of this level of power) [[http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Speed|'Speed']]:''' '''FTL+ (Capable of keeping pace with Sephiroth character far stronger than [http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=26489 Bahamut Fury] in all incarnations) [[http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]:''' '''Superhuman+ [[http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Class XPJ (Capable of injuring Sephiroth with physical blows) | Class XPJ+ [[http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Durability|'Durability']]:''' '''Solar System level (Tanked the awakening of the five remaining Weapons in the Northern Crater and survived Sephiroth's Octaslash at least the slashes that just moments before parried his original Omnislash in Advent Children) Stamina: Extremely large, he can fight for a long time without being exhausted, also he was impaled many times by Sephiroth and he was still fighting [[http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Range|'Range']]:''' Extended melee range with his Buster Sword, much higher with magic '''Standard Equipment: Buster Sword, Ultima Weapon (His final weapon in FFVII), Materia, Fusion Swords in Advent Children (Collection of 6 swords combined into one), Ribbon (Protects him from status ailments), Fenrir (His bike) Intelligence: Skilled combatant and leader Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Braver': A powerful singular jumping downward slash. '-Cross-Slash': A single physical attack with three slashes. Can inflict paralysis. In AC, with the first Tsurugi, he can split it into 2 separate blades and do a cross slash. '-Blade Beam': Fires a Blue energy beam that can be fired multiple times at once. '-Climhazzard': Strikes enemy, then jumps upwards running the sword along the enemy. Cloud uses Climhazzard to defeat Bahamut SIN in AC. '-Finishing Touch': Hits all enemies with a tornado causing death, or dealing normal damage for any enemy immune to death. In Dissidia he instead spins around the opponent, delivering multiple slashes while rising to the air, then knock them down. '-Meteorain': Cloud swings his sword and fires off 6 meteor-like bolts of energy at his opponent(s). '-Omnislash': Cloud's original ultimate Limit Break. It's initiated when his sword is imbued with fighting spirit from the heart for just a moment. In the blink of an eye, 14 critically damaging strikes are dealt one after another. Cloud then dramatically leaps into the air and brings his sword down for the final slash. '-Omnislash Version 5': Cloud separates his sword into six blades that surrounds his opponent. He then grabs each blade and slashes the enemy with each of them. During this attack Cloud glows in an orange aura and moves fast enough to create afterimages and finishes before the afterimages disappear. He does this with the First Tsurugi which is made up of those swords. '-Omnislash Version 6:' Cloud does this in the Advent Children Complete movie, same as his Version 5 but he glows blue and hits in an unpredictable pattern up to thirteen slashes and seems much faster. '-Cherry Blossom Slash': This move is used in the game Final Fantasy Tactics. Most of the info on some of these techniques is based on game mechanics and the movie Advent Children. Other: The profile covers the canon version of Cloud. *Little canon information is available in regards to which summons the party may or may not possess (much like with magic materia), thus it is up to the thread maker to specify what sort of materia, if any, Cloud has at his disposal at the start of a match.* Key: Base | Limit Breaks | Summons Gallery Cloud Original.jpg|Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII|thumb|none|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cloud_O Cloud Crisis Core.jpg|Cloud Strife from Crisis Core as a Shinra Infantryman.|thumb|none|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cloud_Cris Cloud Kingdom Hearts.jpg|Cloud Strife from Kingdom Hearts|thumb|none|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cloud_Kingdom Others Notable Victories: Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) Roronoa Zoro Profile Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) Hiei Profile Link (The Legend of Zelda) Link Profile Augus (Asura's Wrath) Augus Profile Notable Losses: Superman (DC Comics) Superman Profile Inconclusive Matches: